Pen and Paper
by Crazy-Little-Neko
Summary: Befu Oken is going to visit her penpal, Kagome, in Japan. if i tell you more it'll ruin the first chapter...chapter 7 now up! XD
1. How it Began

Hi guys! This is my second fanfic, Befu is sorta based on me…BTW her name is Beth Oken, but Kag translated her first name into Japanese so every one calls her Befu. (Oken is Neko backward XD)

Chapter 1, How it began

It all started with a pen and paper…I thought to myself as a walked with my friend Kagome. I remember the penpal project for social studies, I was one of the few that kept in touch with mine though. I decided to visit Kagome in Japan when she asked, as to the reason why I haven't a clue…could be I wanted a change of scene, especially after the guy problems I've been having. Kagome is one of my best friends, which is amazing considering this is the first time we've met face-to-face!

She's taking me on a tour of the shrine now, its amazing! So much history in one place, Kag says its not a big deal but you don't see many places like this in the states! "can we check out the well house now?" I ask. "no, there's nothing worth seeing there." She replies hastily. "well when are you gonna introduce me to the boyfriend you told me about?" I ask. "he'll come tomorrow." She replies. I can tell she's hiding something… "how 'bout we go up to your room" I say.

"sure! You need to set up in the guest room anyway." She says. Well her room is pretty normal, it seemed homey. I noticed a old-fashioned locket on her bedside table, and I picked it up to see what was inside. It said 'I love you' inside and it looked like someone scratched it there, then there was a picture of Kag and some one with white hair and DOG EARS! "who's this?" I ask. She looks over, gasps "you weren't supposed to have seen that" "why? I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?" I reply. "yeah but I hadn't planed on telling you about him yet…"she said. "well you've got some explaining to do girl" I said.

She proceeded to tell me the most amazing thing I ever heard in my life…she can travel to the feudal era and her boy friend—Inuyasha—lives there. "OMG! Take me with you!" I said. "you're not freaked?" she asked. "no way! This is soo cool, any one else you need to tell me about?" I asked. "well there's Shippo, a young kitsune who is cutness embodied, Miroku, he's a perverted monk, Sango, she's a demon slayer, and Kirrara, Sango's cat." she said.

"I love this country!" I yelled, "soo any hot guys I should know about?" "well Inu does have a brother-I squealed-but he's not very nice…" "darn it. Any one else?" "there's Kouga but he's got an over protective fiancé, other than that I dunno" she finished. The next day we were talking about what to do, and I suggested that we go to the feudal era. "well, I do need to go back…but first you can't tell any one about this. You're the only person—besides my family—that knows ok?" she said. "ok lets go! I'm dying to meet Inu and you're pals!" I said. "just don't tell him I refer to him as my boyfriend. We aren't official yet." She replied. "he doesn't know does he?" "know what?", "that you like him", "yeah…I don't know how to tell him…", "just go for it" I love it when I'm right.

We arrived at the well and she said "I don't know if it'll work for you, only me and Inu have been able to get through…" "that's ok I bet it'll work." I replied. Turns out it did, in a few minutes I found myself in the feudal era, my first comment was "wow, pinch me, I hope this ain't a dream! –pinch-I was kidding!" then Kag said. "um, Befu…you have a tail…and cat ears…" "what! -looks in a mirror- OMG! This is soooo cool!" I exclaim. "what do you mean cool? This is very weird!" Kag said. "and cool. I always wanted a tail…" I said.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and said "what took you so damn long? Who's she?" "I'm a friend of Kag's. Nice to meet you" I replied shaking his hand. "well I had to wait for Befu to get to my house, she's visiting from America" Kag replied. "oh, well Shippo's going nuts waiting and if he says chocolate one more time I'm gonna go ballistic!" Inu yelled. "Then lets get moving!" I said.

Well I decided to end it there, just to keep ya guessing…plus my muse is cruel. She likes to torture you with cliffies for some odd reason…well TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko


	2. New Friends

Hey I'm back! Did ya miss me? Well I think I did a good job with the first chapter and I hope you like my plot-line…I know that I take forever and a day to update, but I got EOC exams to stress about. My english final is supposed to be a killer! Well enough rambling, we left our heroine with Inu and Kag about to meet the rest of the crew.

Chapter 2, New Friends 

"How did your friend get cat ears and a tail?" Inuyasha asked. "um, we're not sure…" Kag said. "I don't care how I got 'em this is sooo cool!" I said still looking at my tail in disbelief. "well I guess it doesn't matter…lets get to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha grumbled.

When we arrived the first thing I saw was an orange blur hurtling towards Kag yelling "what did you bring me Kagome?" "ok Shippo calm down! I brought you some candy but you have to be good or I won't give it to you." Kag replied patiently. I looked over and saw the cutest little kid. "hi there little guy!" I said picking him up and cuddling him. "I like your new friend Kagome!" Shippo said. "I'm glad you do Shippo" Kag said giggling at the look on Inuyasha's face. "why does every one hug him?", "because he's cute and little" Kagome replied.

Then two people came out of the hut. "Sango, Miroku!", "Kagome! How nice of you to come back so soon! Who's your friend?" Sango said. The monk walked up to me, luckily Kag warned me about him…"don't even think about it." I said venomously. "what on earth are you talking about?" he said trying-and failing-to look innocent. "Kagome warned me about you." I replied. He had the 'oh crap I'm gonna die' look on his face. Inuyasha started laughing. "you should see the look on your face-laughing fit-it's priceless-more laughing-" "it is isn't it, I wish I had a camera" I replied laughing just as hard.

Sango said "I like her. She scares the crap out of Miroku almost as well as me!" "yep that's Befu for ya. She's a nut…but in a good way." Kagome replied. I introduced myself and we went into the hut for lunch. I wasn't surprised when the conversation turned to how I got my ears and tail. "I think it might have something to do with her ancestors." Kagome said. "whats your last name?" Sango asked. "Oken." I replied. Sango got a scared look on her face, "does the name Hiroshi Oken sound familiar to you?" she asked. "yeah! It was on my family tree. I think he's a distant relative on my mother's side." I replied. "he is the most powerful neko youkai ever recorded in the records of my village!" Sango said.

"That might be why the demon blood is still enough to make her a hanyou." Miroku said thoughtfully. "wow. I didn't know I had such powerful ancestors…all it said in the family records was that he was a warlord in Japan. It's why I picked Japan for my penpal country." I said. "he wasn't a bad demon though…was he?" Kagome asked. "no, he was a friend of my dad's, the only neko to ever live in the western lands peacefully." Inuyasha said. "is he still alive?" I asked. "no…he died not long after my dad. He also had a human wife come to think of it… now I remember! she was my mother's sister!" he finished. "soo we're like distant cousins or something…" I said confused. "it's a small world." Kagome said. "very small indeed" said Sango.

Later that night, I was talking to Kag and Sango. "I wanna tell you about this dream I've been having…its weird, I think it might be trying to tell me something." I said. "go ahead, Sango and I tell each other our dreams all the time." Kag replied. "ok it starts out…

-flash back-

I'm in a dense fog…suddenly I see a boy, he's standing next to me. We're on a cliff, he turns to me, but the thing that sticks out in my memory most is his eyes. Hauntingly beautiful eyes…they seem to look into my soul, seeing all my faults, my doubts and fears, yet not minding at all. I felt, just from looking into his eyes, that he'd love me anyway. The other thing that stands out is his hair, it was a beautiful blue/black, like the night without the stars…and the way he looked at me made me feel like he knew me better than I knew myself. I ask his name and just before he answers I wake up.

-end of flash back-

"it's the same every time." I finish. They're silent for a moment…Kag finally says, "I think that you've been having premonitions…Kaede told me about them…have you ever had major dejavu before?" "yes I have had this happen before…sometimes I'd dream I was taking a pop quiz and find out that I had one the next day" I replied. "Kaede said that it was a quality demon mages often have. I think you might be one…weird." Kagome said. "yeah, real weird…oh! I almost forgot, I got a message from an aspiring demon slayer about wanting to train with me. Can we go get him when we pick up those herbs for Kaede tomorrow?" Sango asked. "sure, it'll give us a chance to show Befu some sites!" Kagome replied. "Sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

Well that's all folks! I'm sorry about the weird factor…I had to introduce Befu's background somehow…well TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko


	3. A Wierd Coincidence

Hey every body! Its me again, I just got a chance to start writing again 'cause schools out YATA! Anyway a lot of the chapie is gonna talk about the clothes Befu picks out and her impressions of things that go on among the group. I have to get ya'll used to her personality and stuff before the story can go very far…sorry for any OOC peeps during the course of the story sometimes it has to be done, or I was feeling evil and wanted to embarrass them. Well, TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko

Chapter 3, A Weird Coincidence

As I awoke the next morning, far to early in my opinion, we all climbed into a cart the villagers lent us and set off to get Kaede's herbs and Sango's protégé. I went directly to sleep and told Kag to wake me when we got there. We arrived and Kag informed me that I needed to buy some clothes.

"why, I've got my jeans and T-shirt?" I asked. "well to put it bluntly you stick out like a sore thumb." She replied. "fine, I guess we should get started then…" I said. So Sango went to get the herbs, the boys waited on Sango's apprentice to show up and we went to get some clothes for me.

We arrived at the tailor's place and started to look around. I picked out a red tank top, a red skirt with slits (to the hip) on both sides and a pair of black leggings to go under it, then I got a nice pair of woven sandals that were died red. I asked the tailor to put some symbols along the bottom of the skirt, I went to an other room to change and then we went to a smithy to get me a couple weapons.

I looked at all the excellent craftsmanship trying to make up my mind. I saw a beautiful woven leather belt with a loop for a sword or something and two pouches on the other side, I had to have it. then I grabbed some shuriken and kunai. Finally I decided on a mace (not a chain mace just a regular one) with a tiger on the handle. I asked Kag how she was paying for all this (because she also got some new arrows and her bow fixed), she said the village supplied us as thanks for saving them on several occasions.

When we got back, Miroku was pestering women, again! And Sango was about to clobber him. "allow me" I said, then I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. whispers in his ear "if you do this again I will personally castrate you with a dull butter knife. You get me?" "ye-yes!" he whimpers. "good. Now you can go." I said as I released him. "what did you tell him…" Sango asked in an awed voice. "You don't wanna know" I replied, "does she Miroku?" "n-no, she d-doesn't" he replied.

We went back to were we left Inuyasha and Shippo. And noticed someone else with them…

Sango introduced us to her apprentice, blah, blah, blah, we headed back to the wagon, blah, blah, blah. But, when we got on the road again it hit me; that was the boy from my dream! O So far the only things I know about him is as follows: 1) he's hot, 2) he's a neko youkai, and 3) his name is Kiba Nekozuka. Well this is gonna get confusing real fast!

later that night…

"Kagome, Sango?" I whispered. "what?" they reply. "I've gotta tell you something" "Ok, lets go to the hot springs so the boys won't hear." Kag suggests.

When we arrived at the hot springs and got settled, I started to tell them my conclusion; "I think Kiba is the guy from my dream." "its possible…but are you positive?" Kag asked. "yes! He's got the same hair, same eyes, AND he's drop dead gorgeous!" I replied. "soo you like him huh." Sango said with a conspiratorial grin. "w-well, maybe…" "it's ok I like Miroku even though he's an idiotic perv." Sango replied. "and I like--well love--Inuyasha." Kagome chimed in.

"Well then I guess I do like him" I finally admitted, "these hot springs are awesome!" "yeah they're very relaxing" Kagome replied. "except when that darn monk shows up!" Sango said, then the inevitable happened, said monk made a noise and Sango beamed him with a well aimed rock. "baka hentai!" Sango yelled as we scrambled for a towel. When we were sufficiently covered, and Miroku was conscious, I 'discreetly' reminded him of my warning.

He turned pale as printer paper. Then guess who should appear next? Why none other than our beloved hanyou and Kiba! "what happened I heard shouting!" Inu said, "oh crap!" "SIT BOY!" Kag yelled. **wham** "damnit wench! we just came to see what was wrong!" Inu yelled from his 5ft deep crater. Miroku was dodging Sango's hiriakotsou, generally running for his life, apologizing, and trying to convince her not to kill him or in his words: "please Sango don't be rash I can change!"

meanwhile…

While that was going on Kiba stopped cold. He saw me, and our eyes locked. It was that moment that I finally understood the expression 'time stopped for us' because it truly felt like that moment lasted a lifetime.

Then I remembered I was in a towel and I shrieked and dunked my body in the water. Kiba had a slightly amused look on his face, and Miroku, Inuyasha, and him took off running like the hounds of Hades were after them. "wow, they're scared." Sango commented. "well they should be, specially after that 'sit' I gave Inuyasha." Kag said chuckling, "must've been at least a 6 on the Richter scale!". Sango started laughing. I soon joined in because it was pretty funny watching them run off screaming like little girls…

Well I'll leave you with that, what do ya think? I could use some reviews people! All ya have to do I press the button and type is that so hard! Well TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko


	4. Bonding

Woot, woot my homey Gs! How ya been, I've been pretty good, cept for writers block…it's the pits! This is sorta gonna be a fluff chapie so bear with me. Oh! BTW: stuff in parenthesis is information and my comments and italics is thoughts. Well any wayz…we left the girls at the hot-springs laughing their butts off…

Crazy-Little-Neko

Chapter 4, Bonding

recap

Kiba had a slightly amused look on his face, and Miroku, Inuyasha, and him took off running like the hounds of Hades were after them. "wow, they're scared." Sango commented. "well they should be, specially after that 'sit' I gave Inuyasha." Kag said chuckling, "must've been at least a 6 on the Richter scale!". Sango started laughing. I soon joined in because it was pretty funny watching them run off screaming like little girls…

I decided to tell them in the morning. After we got dressed we went back to camp and then to sleep, well at least Kag and Sango went to sleep…I decided to go for a walk so I could think. I saw a large tree with a perfect view of the night sky, _I think I'll go stargaze_. –climbs into tree- "wow what a view" I said to myself. "sure is…" –I whirled around- "oh hi Kiba, I didn't see you there" I said surprised.

He climbed up and sat next to me, "sorry about the hot-springs incident, we just wanted to make sure you guys were ok…" he said. "oh…sorry we got so…angry, its just kinda a first instinct when you catch some one spying on you bathing." I replied. "well when Inuyasha saw Miroku leave he thought we ought to get him before he got himself killed by Sango…" he said chuckling. "yeah he never learns does he…" I replied. "well I better turn in for the night Kiba…it was nice talking to you" I said already running back to camp.

the next day

When we got up to start the next morning, I immediately curled up to sleep in the middle of the wagon. (ok, I'm gonna tell you what the others were doing before going to Kiba's POV. Kag sat down on the right side next to Inu, Miroku and Sango sat on the left side, all of 'em started to doze 'cause it's early in the morning. Kag starts to lean opposite Inu in her sleep, so said hanyou picks her up and puts her in his lap so she won't hit her head. Miroku and Sango have their heads on each others shoulders. BTW Kiba is siting with his back to the part of the wagon that's connected to the driver's seat and horse.)

Kiba's POV

_Every ones asleep…hehe she curls up like a cat…_(he's talking about Befu) wonder _what I should do while they're asleep? Hey she's twitching, must be having some dream! She's stretching, dang they don't call 'em tights for nothing…she shouldn't have picked such a high slit for that skirt…well I guess, battle minded, its pretty convenient…_ (well let's leave him to his thoughts and go on to Inu and Kag)

Kag and Inu

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's shirt, "thanks" she whispers. (this is right after he picked her up) _huh? She's awake!_ "oh…um Kagome I didn't know you were awake…" he stuttered nervously. "well you wouldn't let me get this close if I wasn't…" she said with a little laugh. _He's so cute when he's being self conscious…_ "hehe I guess you're right." He replied. "well we better get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Kag said reluctant to ruin the moment. "y…yeah we probably should…" he said. _should I tell her, I was going to wait until tomorrow…but she's so…beautiful…_ "Kagome…" "yes Inuyasha…" _that look in his eyes…god his eyes are gorgeous…_ "Nevermind…let's go to sleep" he said. _I'll tell her tomorrow. _(both lost their train of thought as they dozed of…)

when they got there…

Kiba was jerked away from his musings as the wagon stopped. _We're here better wake the others…_ "Befu, wake up…c'mon wake up!" he said trying to shake her awake. "five more minutes…" she grunted. "no its time to wake up now!" he said as he flipped her on her back. "w-what! wha did I do?" she said. _oh its just Kiba…wait a minute…Kiba! _"why are you standing over me…" "um…I was…er trying to wake you up…we're here" he stammered. "oh…" I said. _he's so close…damn he's hot…_(little did she know that he was thinking the same about her)_ wow…I've seen her so many times…but, her beauty still surprises me…why do you tease me so? _He thought as he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

_OMG, OMG! _Befu kept repeating in her mind as his face got closer…then some one loudly went… "a-hem!" they shot to opposite sides of the wagon. Each thinking: _holy crap! We almost kissed!_ (why do I torture them you ask…because its fun -spins in a wheelie chair laughing insanely-)

later that day

"Kagome, Sango can I talk to you…in private" I whispered. "yeah, I know the perfect place!" Sango said. we flew (on Kilala duh!) to this small clearing deep in the woods full of flowers. "wow Sango its beautiful!" I exclaimed. "I used to go here when I was little to pick flowers…the boys won't find us here, so what was it you were going to tell us Befu?" "yeah we're dying to know" Kag added.

"well, you know how I kinda like Kiba…I think I might…be in love with him…" I said nervously. "and that's news to us." Kag said chuckling. "yeah and I thought it was something juicy" Sango added. "you guys! I'm not finished, the other day at the hot-springs I looked into his eyes and it was like in my dream…I…just froze…it was like…" "time stopped" Kag finished. "yeah, like that…I feel…comfortable around him…I mean normally when I meet new people I feel like I'm not comfortable in my own skin. I can barely string a sentence together…"-blushes and smiles-"but when I'm with him I feel more like myself you know…" I finished and looked up. –Kag and Sango look at eachother knowingly- "yep, you fell for him alright" Kag said, "and pretty hard by the sound of it." Sango chuckled.

We talked for a while about men in general and the conversation turned to Kag and Inu's anniversary. "so what do you think he's gonna do?" I asked. "Inuyasha? Ha! He probably doesn't even know today's our anniversary." Kag said chuckling. "but I love him any way…-sigh- why is it so hard to tell him?" "I dunno Kag, its one of life's greatest mysteries." Sango replied. –group anime sigh-

Well, that's all folks. Sorry if the chapters are short sometimes, I get writer's block frequently…-sigh- I know, it totally sucks eggs. Well TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko


	5. Happy Anniversary!

Konichiwa! How's it goin'? I'm good writer's block has lessened enough so that I can write this chapter YATA! Anywho, I just acquired an account on neopets! My user name is: werecat16 and my neopet is a xweetok named kitty-chan16! BTW: this is mostly gonna be an Inu/Kag chapie, and glomp is a fangirl term. Well that's all that's new in loonyvile, of which I am major, so TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko

Chapter 5, Happy Anniversary!

recap

We talked for a while about men in general and the conversation turned to Kag and Inu's anniversary. "so what do you think he's gonna do?" I asked. "Inuyasha? Ha! He probably doesn't even know today's our anniversary." Kag said chuckling. "but I love him any way…-sigh- why is it so hard to tell him?" "I dunno Kag, its one of life's greatest mysteries." Sango replied. –group anime sigh-

that night…

"Hey, Kagome…Kagome! Wake up, I've got something to show you" Inuyasha whispered frantically trying to wake Kagome. "what is it Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" "no, I just wanna show ya something." He replied. "can it wait till I'm conscious?" she asked half kidding. "no, hurry up and get dressed!" he replied. "ok Inuyasha, I'll hurry." _Wonder what he's gonna show me… _

I got dressed and Inuyasha grabbed my arm and dragged me out side. "c'mon hurry up and get on my back!" "ok! Sheesh, don't see what all the fuss is about…" I replied. He jumped into the trees racing along the canopy of the forest at top speed. _I love rides like this, it's like flying!_ We stopped in a blind canyon with a cabin and a lake in its center. The lake looked like it was full of silver with the moonlight on it, Inuyasha turned me around. And there, directly behind where I had been standing, was the biggest grove of cherry trees I'd seen in my entire life! _It's like another world!_ The trees and the rest of the valley were bathed in moonlight…"Inuyasha! It's so…beautiful!" I exclaimed in delight.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "yeah…beautiful…" () Kagome looked up at the sound of his voice and they both blush. "well…um…happy anniversary Kagome…" "you remembered!" "well yeah…so…" he replied trying (and failing) to be his normal gruff self. –insert awkward silence here- Kagome suddenly glomped him and (as usual) went "oh Inuyasha!" "um…what did I do?" he asked.

"you just made me VERY happy! That's what you did!" "well…how did I do that exactly…for…future reference…" "and what, may I ask, do you mean by THAT?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "um…hehe" ; "well lets just say this isn't so bad…considering that you jumped on my stomach." He finished still looking kinda sheepish. I blushed and got up…"well I better get your gift…" I said digging in my jacket pocket. I brought out a small box and handed it to him.

"um…here. I hope you like it…" he unwrapped it, _it's a locket? Wow, it's nice. (_It was silver with the god tree on it in red,on the inside there was a picture of him holding her by the waist about to spin her, opposite the picture was an engraving that said: Love will transcend time)_ She must have gone to a lot of trouble to get this for me… _(what a smart puppy!) "I can't accept this…" (perhaps I spoke too soon…) "why not, don't you like it?" _oh crap she's gonna cry! Damn I'm an idiot!_ (you got that right dog-boy) "no, no I like it I really do…it's just you must've spent a lot on it and…all I did for you was show you a valley…" he finished, his expression 'unreadable'. (for Kag of course, WE all know whats going on. -wink, wink-) "Inuyasha…that's exactly why you have to accept it. I want you to have it."

"but…" "no buts. Just promise me you'll never take it off, ok?" she says clasping the locket around his neck. "I promise. um…Kagome." "What?" "I…um…er…" "just say it." "I love you" he said so fast she almost didn't hear him. "w-what was that" she said hardly daring to believe her ears. –a pause- "ok I heard you, but do you…I mean…did you mean that?" "y-yeah…" –silence- "well, aren't you gonna say some thing!" he asked. _Here I am, spilling my guts and she's just standing there in shock!_

_He…loves me? OMG he loves me O.O!_ "Inuyasha, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that…I…love you too! I have for a long time." She finally replies, her eyes tearing up with emotion. Then they both notice how close they are…… blushing ensues. _Just do it baka! Just do it!_ and for once Inuyasha's body listened to his brain. (gasp! 0.0) and he started to lean his head toward hers. _Holy fricking crap, he's gonna kiss me!_ then the moment millions of anime fans world wide have been waiting for, they FINALLY kissed! (all the anime fans faint from shock)

_Her scent was nothing compared to this! _He ran his tongue over her lips and the 'innocent' kiss progressed…(for sake of ratings no citrus sorry –hides from angry fan girls-)

the next morning

"good morning Inuyasha." "good? Try great!" he replied giving her a kiss. "well this is a surprise…" they both turned their heads slowly… "Miroku, you are dead meat!" Inuyasha said giving him a glare that would peel paint. "um Inuyasha…" "yes Kagome?" "you might want to get dressed be for we rip him to shreds…" she said suppressing a giggle. Then he remembered. "good idea…plus its only fair to give him a head start…" Kagome wrapped the blanket around her so Miroku wouldn't see and Inuyasha ran for their clothes. (they're in the cabin I mentioned earlier) then they run after Miroku…(poor guy, they're so gonna kill him…I hope the insinuations were enough for you citrus fans –cowers saying "don't hurt me! Dead autheress-es can't update!")

Hope that was enough fluff for ya. I loved writing it, as for the lemon…I had every intention of writing it but I didn't want to have to change the rating……but if you want, you can just imagine what happened…well, TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes!

Sup! I finally got to update, but I won't be able to update as often now that schools started up again…well time to commence with the update! So TOODLZ!

Crazy-Little-Neko

Chapter 6, Something Wicked This Way Comes!

recap

"good morning Inuyasha." "good? Try great!" he replied giving her a kiss. "well this is a surprise…" they both turned their heads slowly… "Miroku, you are dead meat!" Inuyasha said giving him a glare that would peel paint. "um Inuyasha…" "yes Kagome?" "you might want to get dressed be for we rip him to shreds…" she said suppressing a giggle. Then he remembered. "good idea…plus its only fair to give him a head start…" Kagome wrapped the blanket around her so Miroku wouldn't see and Inuyasha ran for their clothes. (they're in the cabin I mentioned earlier) then they run after Miroku…

later that morning…

"…so they were in bed at a cabin?" Sango whispered. "yeah saw em myself" Miroku finished. "you wouldn't happen to be talking about us would you" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "eep!" Miroku yelled as he started to run. "not so fast monk" Inuyasha said as he appeared in front of the scared priest. Kagome giggled as she was talking to Sango and me. "you're kidding!" I yelled. "shhh!" Kag replied.

Inuyasha turned and looked quizzically at Kagome who in turn blushed…he then returned to punishing Miroku. Sango quickly told Inuyasha not to kill him, to which he replied "Awww that's no fun." Kag suggested that he simply maim him. He agreed to that and proceeded to pummel him(sorry Miroku fans, it had to be done).

After that was settled, Inuyasha and the boys went of to go fishing with Shippo. Kag and the rest of us continued our 'discussion'. By which I mean our interrogation of Kag.

_----------------------_

(for the simple reason of making this easier to write, I'm gonna put this in script form)

_----------------------_

Befu: come on, tell us what happened!

Kag: no, no, and for the thousandth time NO!

Sango: if you don't tell, we'll just have to go by what Miroku said…

Kag: fine I'll tell you, sheesh! He woke me up at about midnight, and took me to the canyon. It was beautiful! A huge grove of cherry trees, petals were floating every where, every thing was bathed in moonlight…dreamy expression on face

Befu: earth to Kagome!

Kag: calm down, I'm about to continue, I was gathering my thoughts…he said happy anniversary, and I hugged him, well I kinda knocked him over hehe. I gave him the locket (she had already showed it to them to ask for their opinion) and he said he couldn't accept it cause I spent a lot on it, I told him he had to and fastened it around his neck…she trails off blushing

Befu: ooooh she's embarrassed, now we're getting somewhere! Spill it girl!

Sango: come on tell us the rest!

Kagome: um…er…ok…well we…just sorta…mumbles kissed…

Befu & Sango: squeeeeeeeeeeeeee OMG!!

Befu: and…… come on you don't end up in a bed just from kissing!

Kagome: well he carried me to the cabin after a while, and…um……one thing led to another……blushing furiously

Befu: well, well, well!

Kag: ……still blushing……

Sango: whoa! So the monk was telling the truth! pretends to faint

All: laugh

later that day…

A villager runs into Kaede's hut yelling about demons coming. Inuyasha and co. run to the edge of the village just in time to see the biggest weasel demon they'd ever laid eyes on. "what the heck is that!" I yelled. "that would be Carnith, he's an old enemy that doesn't know when to quit while he still has his head." Kiba replied, "so how's it going fuzz for brains?" Kiba said. "why you little!" Carnith bellowed as he lunged at Kiba..

Befu was **mad**. **Very** **mad**. This is a bad thing, especially for Carnith…when Befu gets this mad people die, in various painful ways. Befu jumped when Carnith lunged at him and landed a powerful kick to his head followed by a side-swipe with her mace. Inuyasha was about to charge in (as usual) but Kag stopped him, "let her do it, when she gets that evil smile its best to stay out of her way…"

But Kiba had other ideas…he wasn't going to let **ANYONE** hurt Befu, especially one of his enemies…so he immediately rushes to help Befu. He slashes at Carnith's legs (BTW he has a katana). Thrown off balance, Carnith falls toward Befu. Kiba sees this and pushes her out of the way. Carnith doesn't stay down for long, Befu and Kiba attack from opposite sides to confuse him. He dodges Befu's attack, but Kiba's hits him square on the shoulder. Howling with pain, he attempts to stager off, Befu charges at him. Her eyes flash red as she jumps off a tree onto his head, and crushes his skull.

She stands over him, panting. Kiba approaches her and tries to place his hand on her shoulder, she whirls around and hisses at him before realizing who he is. When she sees the pained look in his eyes, she runs off into the woods, leaving a confused and hurt Kiba along with the rest of the shocked group.

that night……

_----------------------_

(again script form to make it easier)

_----------------------_

Kag: I'm worried about Befu, she still hasn't came back…

Kiba: me too…

Sango: some one should go look for her.

All: …

Inu: Kiba should go, she likes him.

Kag: Inuyasha, that was very insightful of you!

Inu: scratches back of neck embarrassed it was just kinda obvious…

Kag: no, don't be modest it was insightful.

Shippo: hey, where'd Kiba go?

Sango & Miroku: after her.

All except Miroku & Sango: o0

_----------------------_

(okay script over for now, BTW this is Kiba's POV)

_----------------------_

_Her eyes were red, she looked like her demon side took over. How could I have let her get like that! I should have been able to take care of her…why did she run? I could have helped, who better to understand your demon side taking over than another hanyou! I wonder where she went…flash back _ "hey Kiba, what do you think?" Befu asked pointing to a fallen log next to a shady riverbank. "pretty huh? I think I'll use this as my reading spot." _end flashback_

_She must have gone there! _ He immediately took off at a run in that direction. When he got there he stepped around the tree and saw her she quickly turned her head and he saw the tears…_why did I let her go?!_ He rushed forward, as she tried to run he grabbed her arm and stopped her with two simple words—"Don't go."

_----------------------_

Befu's POV

_----------------------_

"Kiba" I said as I turned and faced him. "Befu, don't EVER run off like that! Its ok, I understand what happened…your demon got out, it happens" he said trying to reassure me. "no, you don't. I could have seriously hurt you or the others! When I'm like that I don't know who my friends are, I will attack anyone that comes to close. I almost killed someone when I was like that! I was only defending a friend and the boy that hit her ended up in the hospital…I'm scared I'll hurt someone…someone I care about…I was scared I'd hurt you! That's why I ran! I was scar--"he swept me into his arms. "its ok, as long as you're alright it doesn't matter to me what happened in the past—it's the past leave it at that." He said passionately, "don't cry—I'm here, please don't cry"

I looked up at him, he brushed the tears from my face. I laid my head on his shoulder, "I love you Kiba" he tilted my face toward his, "I love you too." He kissed me gently yet passionately, he said what a million words couldn't…with just one kiss. And under the shade of the willow by a secluded river bank, true love found a home within the hearts of these two.

YATA new record, 1,386 words!!! Well that's it…hope its not too corny. Befu's past is slowly being revealed, you'll be surprised at the dark secrets she hides in her scared heart…but you'll find out eventually! Well TOODLZ!!!

Crazy-Little-Neko


	7. Confessions and Pocky!

Well I'm back, my computer is fixed throws confetti at everyone…and I'm on summer vacation, that means cue the trumpets more time for writing!! BTW my other story 'Flame' is on hiatus AND could y'all please review every once in a while! Its not that difficult, JUST PRESS THE THRICE ACCURSED BUTTON ALREADY!!! GOOD GRIEF PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE SOME APPRECIATION! Well I'm done ranting, TOODLZ!!

(BTW I might randomly write in script format from time to time, if you don't like it REVIEW, THEN YOU CAN GRIPE!!!!!)

Crazy-Little-Neko

Chapter 7, Confessions and Pocky!?

recap

_I looked up at him, he brushed the tears from my face. I laid my head on his shoulder, "I love you Kiba" he tilted my face toward his, "I love you too." He kissed me gently yet passionately, he said what a million words couldn't…with just one kiss. And under the shade of the willow by a secluded river bank, true love found a home within the hearts of these two._

_meanwhile back at the cabin…_

"I hope Befu is ok…she seemed upset." Sango said anxiously. "Kiba'll calm her down, he cares too much to let her run off." Inuyasha said. (OMFG Inu-kun was profound and nice! The world is gonna end!!!!) Kagome's jaw dropped, _wha…did Inuyasha just say something nice!_ "well I hope she gets back soon, I'm hungry for some of her cooking!" Miroku said. growling stomachs all around "yeah she is a better cook than KAGOME." Inuyasha said incredulously. Kagome nods, "yep she's always been a good cook…I hope she's ok." She finished worriedly.

_now back to Befu and Kiba…BTW, this is a shared POV…_

_If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up. _Befu thought to herself as she rested in Kiba's strong arms feeling, for once in her life, completely safe. _I swear I'll never do anything remotely bad ever again if only this could last forever!_ Kiba thought as he smiled at the woman that had him so completely obsessed that the very thought of her leaving brought him physical pain. "is it weird that I love you this much when we've only known eachother for a few months?" I said thinking it wasn't weird at all. "no, I think that we're just perfect for eachother, bet you never thought you'd fall in love with someone from another era hehe." He replied. "nope, I never imagined falling in love at all to tell the truth, I've always been so afraid of getting close to people…" I trailed off. "well now you don't have to be scared anymore, we should get back, the others were all worried sick." Kiba said sounding as if he really wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

"yeah they were expecting me to cook too" I said laughing. "well we better get something on the way then." He said sounding eager. "what are you in the mood for?" I asked. "well as far as _food_ I'm in the mood for deer, but I'd also like a bit of something _else_…" he said with a mischievous look in his eye. I blushed crimson "well deer first, maybe for desert we could have something _else_…" I said purring in his ear. "um…um…yeah sounds great, gulp you have _no idea_ what you _do_ to me do you?" he asked huskily. "I know _EXACTLY_ what I do to you…" I said bounding off to hunt for dinner.

He smiled, "_so_ the kitty wants to play hmm?" he raced after me. I squealed when he caught up to me and started to tickle me, "I said dinner _first_!" I yelled through my giggles. "fine, I'll just wait and hope you don't get _too_ _tempting_ for me to resist" he teased. "lets hunt!" I said thoroughly enjoying myself. _Yes lets…_ Kiba thought smiling.

_(Befu's POV) when they got to camp…_

I walked into camp carrying a deer and nearly got knocked over by the ambush of 'OMG are you ok?' s that awaited me -- "if I weren't would I be standing?" I asked sarcastically. "guess not…"Kag said sounding sorry. And then the stupid monk went and said "soooo whats for dinner?" "how about a knuckle sandwich?" I said somewhat annoyed. Kiba snickered and said to Miroku "don't worry, I'll cheer her up…" which got a blush from me—against my will I might add—_grrr why does he do that!_ "haha very funny Kiba" I said teasing him, "I'll get _**you**_ later…" I finished. "sounds fun" he replied still teasing…and then we noticed the stares…_oops I forgot they were there…damnit I'm gonna have to explain to Kag and Sango…AGAIN! TTTT_

"well I better get to cooking…oh! Kagome, did you bring the Pocky?" I asked. "yes I did actually, why?" she replied. "well I wanted to make my special 'Ice cream Pocky surprise' for everyone…" I said kinda embarrassed to actually have a NAME for the concoction. "wow! That's perfect, Shippo and Inu-kun would love it!" she said excited. "so, 'Inu-kun' huh?" Inuyasha said smugly. "yeah, you weren't as surprised last time I called you that…" she trailed off teasingly. Inuyasha blushed several delightful shades of red (hehe I simply LOVE embarrassing him! 3)

I proceeded to make a bonfire for the deer, well Kiba made the fire and Inuyasha skinned the deer…but I did the cooking!!! XD so I cut it up and put a haunch (thigh/rump) on a skewer—I refuse to call it a 'spit'—and roasted that; then I cooked some mushrooms I'd found. And when I'd finally got THAT done, I started on the part everyone was wondering about drum roll 'Ice cream Pocky surprise'. Which is cookies 'n' cream ice cream with Pocky sticking out of it—chocolate side down of course!—then I cover that in chocolate sauce and serve with milk. (Helloo sugar coma! XD)

When everyone finished with the food that wouldn't kill them, I brought out the sugar-coma-in-a-bowl as Kag called it hehe. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, it was too funny! Shippo lifted his head and said "thank you Kami-sama!" I was about to collapse laughing! Well needless to say they ate it but the surprising thing was, THEY DIDN'T WOLF IT DOWN!!!! THEY ACTUALLY WERE SAVORING IT INSTEAD OF INHALING IT!!!! Kag only ate a little because she wanted to sleep at least once this week, Sango took her example and Miroku looked at it weird until Sango said it was delicious…he agreed after trying it. but the stupid monk ate it too fast and got brain freeze Heheheh. I had to tell him that it happens when you eat ice cream too fast, he ate his second helping considerably slower…

_later that night…_

_Kiba:_ Befu, wake up, c'mon wake up!

_Befu:_ what time is it?

_Kiba:_ um…I think its midnight…;

_Befu:_ I told you not to eat so much ice cream. Now you're gonna be up all night…

_Kiba:_ I hope you didn't forget _our_ desert plans? wink

I blushed furiously, "oh, well not here, Shippo and Inuyasha are awake and judging by how much they ate, they'll be bouncing off the walls for days!" I said chuckling. Kiba laughed with me, "how about by the river bank? We're the only ones that go there." He suggested. _I'll just go with my heart on this one_ I decided even though my head was yelling _you're a virgin, keep it that way you stupid ninny!!_ Well the 'ninny' comment didn't help…_I know, I'll tell him and see if he minds…_

"Kiba…I've…never done anything like this before, could we…I dunno, take it slow?" I said my body wanting the exact opposite. He sighed "well if you don't feel comfortable with it…" he trailed off. "no! that's not it at all…I just…I'm a little scared and nervous…" I replied trying not to wake everyone in a 2 mile radius ; "you know I'd never hurt you or do any thing that would cause you distress right?" he said. "yeah…of course I know you wouldn't hurt me!" I said. "so, just trust me." he said simply. "always" I replied breathlessly, "then follow me." he said. "I'd walk through fire for you." I finished fervently.

Well I'll leave you there, I'm not very skilled when it comes to _lemons…I haven't ever written one_…so next chapie _might_ have _some_ citrusy goodness. _**IF **_YOU REVIEW!!! IF I DON'T GET _AT LEAST_**10 **REVIEWS **I'M NOT POSTING ANY MORE**!!! Well TOODLZ!!

Crazy-Little-Neko


End file.
